A day off
by Toe-toe-senpai
Summary: Pein has decided to award the Akatsuki with a day off for their progress. Kakazu decides to spend his time avoiding his partner and counting up money, unfortunately for him, Hidan has other plans.
1. A day off

**Author's note: Wow, is it weird that I don't actually ship this? Eh, whatever. I got bored. Anyway! Enjoy some cute fluffy Hidan x Kakazu things! ^w^ I might continue with this series depending on the demand of it. So message me if you'd like to see the next Chapter. Just** **saying. (;**The Akatsuki had been working practically non-stop to help Pein achieve his goal of world peace. Although it was clear not every member believed in his ideals, going along with what the Leader had wanted in order to gain their own goal and make it a reality. Yet, despite each member's reasoning, the Leader had decided to award each member in some way that would benefit all of them.

They had all received a day off for their hard work, meaning they could spend it any way they had wanted. Kakazu had seemed to like this idea quite a bit. Finally! A day that he could rid himself of his annoying partner and just count the money the organization had. After all, there wasn't anything wrong with organization...Besides, he just _had_ to make sure the money was safe.

Kakazu had headed towards the Akatsuki's money stash, counting each bill that was within the safe. Unfortunately for Kakazu, he had an interruption. Hidan had entered the room, not really knocking but barging in like the dork he is.

"Oi, Kakazu, you just going to count money all day?"

"Yes, it's important. Now go away." He glared at his partner, the one person he didn't want to speak to today. Hidan just smirked, seeming to get a slight kick out of bothering his greedy partner. "You know, it's out day off. Why not, I don't know, do something fucking productive?"

"Making sure the Akatsuki has sufficient funds _is_ productive, Hidan." He couldn't help but think Hidan was surely an idiot. Hidan just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. So are you gonna come outta this room or what?"

Kakazu just snapped back, his anger getting to him a bit. "I don't know, aren't you supposed to be praying to Jashon?" And that seemed to get under the immortal's skin. He nearly started yelling, "It's _Jashin_ you shitlord!"

Kakazu just went back to his the Akatsuki's money. "Yeah...Whatever. Just leave already Hidan." Hidan just crossed his arms, frowning because the whole Jashon/Jashin thing still upsetted him. "Psh, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Kakazu groaned, "If only it were possible..."

Hidan just stood in the room in silence while Kakazu continued to count the money. Much to Kakazu's dismay, Hidan ended up speaking once again. Trying to either get on Kakazu's nerves or just out of boredom. Kakazu wasn't sure. "So, Kakazu, How long is it gonna take ya to count up that money?"

"It'll take some time. Why?"

"Eh...Just wondering…" Hidan took a few steps closer to Kakazu. He hadn't seen what his partner had looked like under that mask of his, and well. Hidan couldn't help but be a little curious. Kakazu was a bit busy with him money, and he'd rather be looking at crisp, green, bills, then Hidan's mug anyway.

Truth was, Kakazu had mixed feelings about his partner. He knew there were several times that he just couldn't stand the guy. But then, there were times that he figured Hidan wasn't so bad after all. He seemed deep in thought, which most would assume it was about money, when Hidan started to break the silence and speak once again.

"How come ya always where that fucking mask?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because...I wanna know what ya look like, idiot."

Kakazu rolled his eyes, "Fine. If I show you, will you shut up and leave me be?" Hidan thought about this for a moment, but he _was _curious. "Mm..Alright. I guess I can do that." Kakazu nodded a bit, turning towards Hidana and swiftly pulling down his mask. "There. Happy now?"

Hidan looked at his partner's face and he was oddly...Handsome. In a weird, ragdoll sorta way. At least in his eyes. When he realized that he had been staring, he couldn't help but blush a bit. "Oh, uh...Yeah." Kakazu put the mask back on, then went back to counting the money for..what it seemed like the fifth time already.

Hidan on the other hand was letting his mind drift. Not about religion, but about his partner. It wasn't sexual, yet, it wasn't exactly in a romantic sense. It was odd. He had felt like he had some sort of feelings for this man, but he wasn't sure if it was something he should feeling. Let alone if Kakazu had returned the favor. Either way, according to his agreement, he had to remain silent and leave him alone.

But of course, Hidan opened his mouth once again. Breaking that deal. "Oi, Kakazu." Kakazu looked angered, clearly he was getting fed up with Hidan's shit. "I thought we had an agreement." Hidan just shook his head, "Uh, I didn't really get to see really well now that I think about it." Hidan seemed to stumble on his words a bit. Kakazu raised a brow, waiting a few moment's before answering. He thought Hidan was acting rather strange. He decided to clarify before jumping to conclusions in his head. "What?" Hidan repeated himself more or less, but using much less words, "Your mask."

Kakazu gingerly lifted a hand to his own face, pulling off the mask once more. He sighed, "Can you see clear enough now?" Hidan examined his partner's face. With his heart racing, he decided to get it over with. He leaned in quickly, brushing his lips against his partner's.

He had started to pull away when he felt Kakazu lean into him, causing the awkward kiss to last a bit longer before they both had to pull away. Hidan felt his lips burn, still thinking about the other man's own on his. Kakazu on the other hand, had slid his mask back up, a slight pink tint covering his cheeks.

There was an awkward silence left between the two, and this time. It was Kakazu that had broke it. "Keep that a secret, okay blabbermouth?"

Hidan just nodded a bit, he couldn't help but smile. At least he knew they had shared the same feelings, but he figured keeping it secret would be for the best anyway.

Later that night, Hidan had prayed to Jashin, thanking his god for not only granting him a day off, but granting him someone to call his lover as well.


	2. Mixed emotions

Hidan had done well with keeping the kiss he shared between his partner a secret. Well, all except to Jashin, whom he prayed to at least three times a day, excluding rituals of course. Kakazu on the other hand, told no one. Not even a god. He kept his mouth shut and made sure to keep it away from Hidan.

Nearly a week had passed since the incident had occurred, Hidan and Kakazu seemed normal, but there was a...tension between them. Not a sexual one, but a romantic one. They were on a mission, nothing big, just one that would help provide more money for the organization. They were heading towards the village hidden in the mist. A ninja was marked down in Kakazu's tiny booklet for the black market. He would make serious dough off this one.

He chuckled as they walked on, just thinking to himself. About money of course. Hidan noticed this, and raised a brow, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"The money of course." Kakazu responded, sighing, an odd feeling causing his hearts to beat rapidly. "Somethin' the matter, Kakazu? You don't look so hot." Hidan had only meant that in an innocent way, but for some reason, it caused Kakazu's stomach to flip. He scowled under the mask, hating these emotions yet not wanting them to cease.

Hidan just nudged his partner, since he was receiving no answer. "Come on man, you're freakin' me the fuck out." Hidan wondered if the other **actually** liked him. The kiss had been on his mind since the whole thing happened, but Kakazu never did anything about it. Never established their relationship. And so, it had bothered the Jashin-worshiping maniac.

Kakazu seemed to have snapped out of it when he felt his partner's elbow bump his shoulder. "Mm? Oh, urm, it's nothing. I was just thinking." His glance went from Hidan's face, then it lowered to his lips, he bit his own, feeling a slight burn. He had thought about the kiss once again. He swore under his breath.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Why do you always ask questions?"

"Why don't you answer them?"

Kakazu sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine," He shot a glare at Hidan, "You want to know what I've been thinking about right?"

"yes, just tell me already and stop bullshitting!"

Kakazu took a breath before grabbing the other's wrists, pinning Hidan against a nearby tree. Hidan didn't squirm, instead, he looked at his partner, a slight blush creeping up on his pale cheeks. "I don't know why, but I like you. Don't get me wrong, you're company still is horrible, and I still wish I could kill you. But, despite your idiocy, I like you. Got it?"

Hidan just nodded at Kakuzu's words, his heart fluttering against his chest. It took him a few seconds to even respond, but managed to wiggle out of his partner's grasp, rubbing his wrists. "Well...you didn't have to pin me against the tree…" He mumbled, feeling flustered and awkward.

Kakazu just sighed, slowly lowering his hands. "Shut up." Hidan let out a shaky laugh, taking his hands and pulling down the other's mask and pressing his lips to the other's. Kakazu felt a warm spark roll down his spine, causing him to shiver as he pressed against the other, pressing him against the tree.

Hidan wrapped his arms around the other's neck, letting the kiss blossom into something more passionate. They took this opportunity to unleash the feelings they had been holding back, the kiss was rough yet sweet.

Soon, air was need. So the two broke away from each other. Kakazu had pulled up his mask, while Hidan took a few breaths. His lips were red from the sudden blood rush. The two were silent, the only words spoken were from Kakazu, "Let's go." And with that, the continued their mission. Hidan was still unsure of their relationship, he could only hope that this time, they would become lovers. At least not one-sided. He sighed, making one of the last sounds that would be heard by the two throughout the mission other than the gentle noises of their footsteps as they walked together. Their minds seeming to be on the same plane, as they repeated each kiss in their mind. Little did the two know, this would only strengthen their feelings towards each other in the end.


End file.
